


перпендикулярно

by Anka_Anny



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Gen, Introspection, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: Дин пытается осознать, что отпустил Грогу и что же это значит – любить ребёнка
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 2





	перпендикулярно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/gifts).
  * A translation of [perpendicular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161522) by [writerforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/pseuds/writerforlife). 



> от Автора:  
> я не то что бы легко плачу от сериалов, но Фавро и Филони это удалось!!! абсолютно точно удалось!! даже такая стерва как я немного прослезилась!!
> 
> КАК БЫ ТО НИ БЫЛО наслаждайтесь небольшим эпилогом к эпизоду, разбившему мне сердце
> 
> от переводчика:  
> не знаю насчёт Автора, но мне эпизод не просто разбил сердце, а прямо-таки разнёс вдребезги. в общем, скажу одно: ВРЕМЯ РЫДАТЬ

Дин сидит на мостике, его шлем всё ещё лежит на полу неподалёку.

Кара и остальные оставили его на время – отговорились необходимостью осмотра захваченного корабля. Бо-Катан всё равно так и прожигала его взглядом, но он понимает, что сейчас ему специально дали время прийти в себя.

В груди болит, но никакое средство не поможет и даже магии Грогу не справиться.

 _Ему нужно твоё разрешение._ Дин почти смеётся над этим. _Его_ разрешение. Он же никто. Да, среди своего народа он кто-то, найдёныш, быстро осознавший значимость культуры Мандалорцев. Но по сравнению со всем, что он видел? Вот, это действительно важно. Важнее по сравнению с чем угодно из того, что он видел – Имперцы, Джедаи, их странные, светящиеся мечи и магия, дроиды, которых не пробивает его оружие. История, которая будет развиваться десятилетиями, которая уже развивается с самого начала эры Новой Республики. У Грогу есть важная роль во всём этом. Дин знает это.

Также он знает, что их жизням, его и Грогу, всегда было суждено идти перпендикулярно. Их миры – Джедай и Мандалорец, кто бы мог подумать – пересеклись всего на миг.

(А даже если говорить про этот миг: в долгой линии жизни Грогу Дин разве что промелькнёт вспышкой – а память о нём быстро затуманится).

Теперь у каждого из них своя дорога.

 _Ты поступил правильно,_ говорит он самому себе.

Дин оказался недостаточно сильным для того, чтобы помочь Грогу. По крайней мере не в том, в чём Грогу была нужна помощь. У него не было связи с Силой. Он не _понял_ Силу.

 _Ты поступил правильно ты поступил правильно ты поступил правильно ты поступил_ –

Он с трудом меняет положение, когда вдруг нащупывает что-то круглое в кармане.

Понемногу он осознаёт, что это такое. На дрожащей ладони поблёскивает серебряный шарик. Его гладкая поверхность приятно холодит новые раны и старые шрамы. В ту же секунду перед глазами возникает Грогу, сжимающий шарик обеими ручками и полностью поглощённый своей сверкающей игрушкой. 

Дин в панике вскакивает на ноги. Он не собирался оставлять шарик себе – это же игрушка Грогу, единственная вещь, уцелевшая после взрыва Лезвия Бритвы. Может быть Джедай ещё не улетел, может он ещё успеет догнать их и отдать –

_Нет._

Нет, Грогу не нужен шарик. Он будет тренироваться, чтобы стать _Джедаем_ , и уж конечно там ему смогут предоставить всё что он только пожелает.

Дин снова опускается на пол.

Он сжимает шарик в руке с такой силой, что ногти врезаются в ладонь, а костяшки пальцев белеют. Умом он понимает, что Джедай сможет защитить Грогу. Он своими собственными глазами видел, как тот уничтожил целый отряд дроидов одним мечом и разумом. Но сколько всего _ещё_ он мог рассказать о малыше, поделиться тем, что узнал сам, чтобы Грогу было лучше. Надо было сказать, что он любит есть лягушек, но от переедания у него болит животик; надо было сказать, что малыш на самом деле тот ещё адреналинщик. Дин должен был сказать, что несмотря на всё своё могущество Грогу в то же время был таким же ребёнком, как и остальные. Нужно было сказать этому человеку, что Грогу особенный и к нему надо относиться соответственно.

Дин зажмуривается, чувствуя как к горлу подступает комок.

Кто-то громко прокашливается в дверях.

Дин быстро надевает шлем. Он узнаёт тяжёлые шаги Кары. Она садится рядом с ним, непривычно тихая. Она не нарушает молчание, и Дин понимает, что она слышит, как он тихо всхлипывает. Через несколько минут она всё-таки говорит: "Ты поступил правильно."

"Я знаю," с трудом отвечает он. "Таков Путь."

"От правильного поступка тоже может быть больно."

Он вспоминает маленькую ручку Грогу, осторожно дотрагивающуюся до его лица. И он надеется, что всю боль расставания он переживёт один, что Грогу сейчас весело, что он рад своему будущему. После долгих лет боли, страха и преследований, он заслуживает быть счастливым больше чем кто-либо. Это единственное, чего Дин хочет для него. Дин любил – _любит_ – этого ребёнка как своего собственного. На мгновение он и был его ребёнком.

Но история не стоит на месте.


End file.
